1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the manufacture and use of structural units, such as concrete masonry units and the like, and in particular to an insulation arrangement, system, and process for use in manufacturing or forming insulated structural units for construction and installation processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known in the construction industry, one of the basic components of many building structures is a structural unit, such as a concrete masonry unit (CMU). In particular, conventional CMUs are used in constructing and installing buildings, foundations, walls, load-bearing structures, and the like. When used in connection with foundations or walls that are a part of dwellings or other building structures, existing CMUs must meet certain specified requirements, such as the requirements set forth in ASTM C90-06b, entitled “Standard Specification for Loadbearing Concrete Masonry Units”. This standard relates to hollow and solid CMUs that are manufactured from hydraulic cement, water, and mineral aggregates.
A typical CMU may be a solid form, or in most instances, include hollow areas or portions. For example, as seen in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), CMU; 100 includes a first face shell 102 and a second face shell 104 connected by three webs 106. Under the above-referenced ASTM C90-06b standard, there are minimum thicknesses for the face shells 102, 104 and webs 106. For example, for an 8-inch nominal width unit, the minimum face shells 102, 104 thicknesses are 1¼ inch, and the minimum web 106 thickness is 1 inch. This translates into an equivalent web thickness of 2¼ inches per linear foot of the CMU 100.
It is further noted that certain new requirements are now set forth in ASTM C90-11b, entitled “Hollow Loadbearing Concrete Masonry Units”, which is discussed in Architecture/Engineering/Construction Industry Update published by the National Concrete Masonry Association. Under the ASTM C90-11b standard, the minimum face shells 102, 104 thicknesses remain at 1¼ inch, for an 8-inch nominal width unit, while the minimum web 106 thickness is now ¾ inch, with a minimum web 106 cross-sectional area of 6.5 square inches per square foot. Under the ASTM C90-11b standard, greater configuration possibilities exist for forming a CMU 100 that still meets the construction criteria.
It is also known in the industry that certain applications and uses of CMUs 100 require the provision of insulation. In some instances, such insulated units must exhibit a specified minimum insulation R-value, which relates to a measure of thermal resistance (i.e., resistance to heat flow) in a given thickness of material. Generally, the R-value is the ratio of the temperature difference across an insulator and the heat flux. The higher the R-value, the more effective the insulation is at resisting heat flow. In order to provide such an insulative component to a CMU 100, particularly a hollow CMU 100 shown in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b), an insulation insert 108 can be used. As discussed above, a typical CMU 100 includes two face shells 102, 104 and three webs 106, thus forming a first cavity 110 and a second cavity 112. A respective insulation insert 108 can be positioned in each of the first cavity 110 and the second cavity 112. During installation, and as the structure is being built, each CMU 100 is stacked and mortar applied to join the edges. Further, in such an installation, the insulation inserts 108 are positioned adjacent the face shell 104 that will be facing outside of the structure after installation. In this manner, an insulated structure is provided.
In general, the insulation inserts 108 are inserted in the cavitys 110, 112 after the manufacture of the CMU 100. Normally, these insulation inserts 108 are frictionally engaged within one or more of the cavitys 110, 112, as illustrated in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b). These insulation inserts 108 normally only “fill” a portion of the respective cavitys 110, 112. However, the insulation inserts 108 do not provide insulation across the entire length of the CMU 100 due to the presence of a center web 106. Additionally, the insulation inserts 108 do not insulate the seams or joints that result from building a structure with multiple CMUs 100.
Within the prior art, certain other configurations of CMUs exist with variable arrangements and geometries with respect to the placement and positioning of the webs 106. However, all such existing CMUs suffer from these same drawbacks; namely, the insulation inserts 108 must be specifically positioned after forming and curing the CMU 100, and even after positioning, and such known insulation inserts 108 do not provide a full insulation barrier. Accordingly, for those applications or structures that are required to meet or exceed a certain R-value, the existing CMU 100 arrangement with insulation inserts 108 is not effective.
One example of a CMU that uses known insulation inserts is illustrated in the “Fabri-Core Profile Series Specification Sheet”. This CMU has the face shells and webs that provide cavitys with insulation inserts positioned therein to provide a specified R-value based upon the block density.